


Одно желание на троих

by silverymouse



Series: Сноумэн [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отпуск на Аляске.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно желание на троих

В комнате стало прохладней, и Дерек, выбравшись из-под пледа, подошел к камину и подкинул еще дров. Он не собирался топить слишком сильно, чтобы не спровоцировать Вайти или Стайлза на обращение, но Эллисон, приехавшая со Скоттом, была обычным человеком и не обладала регенерации. А им здесь только больных не хватало.   
  
Огонь благодарно принял новую порцию дров и тут же окутал их, становясь ярче прежнего. Поленья затрещали и слегка осели, приминая сгоревшие уже угли. Дерек подставил ладони к огню и застыл так на несколько минут, погружаясь в размышления. В доме стояла тишина, и ему никто не мешал.   
  
Скотт, Эллисон и Питер с Эрикой увезли рано утром Вайти кататься на лыжах, а на обратном пути должны были заехать в супермаркет за продуктами и топливом для генератора. Отпускать сына одного в первый раз было страшновато, ведь всякое может случиться, и никакая гурьба оборотней не поможет. Но вот уже неделю они то забирали его с собой в ближайший парк кататься на лыжах (откуда он возвращался возбужденный, но в то же время уставший настолько, что во время своего рассказа у него заплетался язык, а в глазах горел восторг, говоривший все лучше слов), то водили в лес, выслеживая диких зверей и «охотясь» на них, то ездили к озерам, или в Анкоридж, или еще куда-нибудь. Где они только не были! У Эрики сбылась мечта побывать на Аляске, у Скотта с Эллисон был почти медовый месяц после длительного расставания, а у Питера просто не осталось выбора. За последние два года у них происходило всякое, и были моменты, когда Питер заставлял сомневаться в себе. Но когда дело касалось пятилетнего Вайти, Дерек ему доверял. Каким бы говнюком его дорогой дядюшка не был, но за Вайти готов был на все, хоть и старался держать дистанцию. Правда, с Вайти этот номер не работал. Это же  _Вайти_. Чего стоит только эта их поездка.   
  
Вначале они планировали отдохнуть втроем. Стайлз очень устал от теплого климата, да и мелкий должен был увидеть настоящий снег.   
  
У родственников Стайлза по материнской линии была кое-какая недвижимость на Аляске: небольшая квартирка в Джуно и двухэтажный дом в лесу неподалеку от Уиллоу. В Джуно жила тетка, с которой Стайлз виделся только в детстве, а дом пустовал за ненадобностью. Иногда его удавалось сдать особо помешенным на дикой природе туристам, но происходило это чаще в теплое время года. Тетка подумывала продать этот дом, но все никак не могла решиться. Его строил ее прадед, а отец полжизни занимался кое-какой перестройкой, ремонтом и внедрением всяческих новшеств, поэтому расстаться с ним было тяжело. Но когда ей позвонил шериф и спросил, может ли в доме погостить его сын с семьей, то она обрадовалась и даже пообещала съездить туда и перед их приездом привести дом в порядок. Шериф рассказал о Вайти, зная, что ей это будет приятно. Ведь она была  _такая же_ , как и Стайлз, но ей в жизни повезло меньше. Первый муж чуть ее не пристрелил, когда она решилась раскрыть тайну, а второй оказался охотником, но правда выплыла наружу до того, как она успела зачать. Поэтому она взяла с шерифа слово, что Стайлз заедет к ней с Вайти, пока они будут в штате.   
  
Но потом Стайлз проболтался о планируемой поездке на Рождество на Аляску Скотту, а тот случайно ляпнул Эрике. Эрика ходила несколько дней и грустно вздыхала, рассказывая, что такая поездка – ее детская мечта, и что столько снега она никогда в жизни не видела, а так же раз семь упомянула, как сильно хочет встать на лыжи. В итоге Стайлз с Дереком предложили ей поехать, взяв с нее обещание развлекать Вайти. Скотт узнал о поездке Эрики и обиделся на Стайлза – ему ведь не предложили! Стайлз, даже не сообщив Дереку, пригласил Скотта, который очень бы хотел поехать с Эллисон, ведь им «так сложно расставаться на целых две недели, бро», – и с ними уже ехали три лишних человека. А Питер, узнав о поездке последним, просто спросил: «Когда мы едем, говорите?» – и Дерек готов был взвыть.   
  
Однако пока все проходило вполне нормально. Кроме одного «но» – Стайлза.   
  
Дерек выплыл из своих раздумий и подошел к окну, вглядываясь в лес, начинавшийся практически на их заднем дворе. На улице еще было достаточно светло для декабря, а погода стояла ясная и безветренная. Дерек расчистил еще утром снег перед домом, и было приятно, что вечером не нужно повторять эту процедуру. Пару дней назад снег валил такой, что приходилось трижды браться за лопату, чтобы утром была возможность выбраться из дома.   
  
Большие деревянные часы на каминной полке пробили три раза, и Дерек устало потер руками лицо. Где-то через час привезут Вайти, а Стайлза все еще нет. Не так Дерек планировал провести их отпуск на Аляске. Если бы знал, что будет вынужден практически безвылазно сидеть в доме, то, возможно, пересмотрел бы свое решение отдохнуть там, где снег. А что если бы они действительно поехали втроем?   
  
Дерек вновь ощутил прилив злости, одернул теплый свитер, вышел на улицу и сложил руки на груди, глядя в пространство между деревьями. Он прислушался к малейшим шорохам и принюхался. Холодный воздух почти обжигал слизистую и залеплял ноздри запахом хвои и леса. Дереку здесь нравилось, он бы даже пробежался волком, разнюхал обстановку, осмотрел близлежащую территорию, но Стайлз лишил его такой возможности!   
  
Каждое утро он молча вставал, обращался и выскальзывал из дома, а возвращался, когда на улице уже становилось темно. Дерек даже не мог с ним поговорить нормально. Стайлз приходил совершенно вымотанным и тут же отрубался, стоило его голове коснуться подушки. Дерек пытался его будить, но разговор не клеился, потому что Стайлз был сонным и нихрена не соображал. А на следующее утро все повторялось.   
  
Волк тоже начинал злиться и заставлял Дерека испытывать беспокойство и о Стайлзе, который отсутствовал, и о Вайти, который каждый день был где-то далеко. Но уехать вместе с ними он не мог. Если что-то случится, а шериф им напомнил, что в северной части материка безопасности фактически нет, Дерек должен был прийти на помощь. Но как он это сделает, если даже не знает, где Стайлз!   
  
Зрачки опалило жаром, и Дерек, пригнувшись, зарычал, вкладывая в свой рык обманчивый призыв о помощи. И стал ждать. Если Стайлз где-то неподалеку, то он придет.   
  
Прошло минут десять, за которые Дерек даже не шелохнулся, хоть уже не чувствовал от холода ни рук, ни ног, когда вдали показалось мельтешение. К нему несся «другой».   
  
– Дерек! – завопил он, подбегая к дому и глядя так испуганно, что на какую-то секунду Дереку стало совестно за свой обман. Но только на секунду. – Дерек! Беда! Стайлз бежать! Стайлз слышать! Стайлз помогать!   
  
– В дом. Живо, – сквозь зубы процедил Дерек и распахнул дверь, пропуская настороженного Стайлза внутрь. Потом зашел сам и повернул замок.   
  
– Дерек, – «другой», вероятно, пытался сделать вопросительную интонацию, но у него это не вышло.   
  
– Обратись.   
  
– Нет.   
  
– Обратись!   
  
Стайлз обиженно насупился и отступил на шаг, потом почувствовал жар камина и бросил в его сторону тоскливый взгляд.   
  
– Стайлз гулять. Стайлз хотеть гулять. Стайлз…  
  
– Обратись! – на этот раз Дерек не сдержался и рявкнул на него, не дав договорить.   
  
Стайлз вдруг посмотрел на него серьезно. Этот взгляд не был похож на взгляды «другого».   
  
– Дерек орать. Стайлз не хотеть.   
  
– Ты меня слышишь? – тихим голосом произнес Дерек. Его уже трясло от гнева. Он сам готов был обратиться. И, вероятно, именно это сработало.   
  
Стайлз рвано выдохнул, становясь человеком, и пошатнулся, как будто у него кружилась голова. Он стоял абсолютно голый и тяжело дышал, глядя себе под ноги.   
  
– Что произошло? – хрипло спросил он.  
  
– Это ты мне скажи.   
  
Стайлз поднял на него взгляд.  
  
– Дерек, ты ебнулся? Ты звал на помощь! – его глаза опасно заблестели, а пальцы сжались в кулаки.  
  
– Спасибо, хоть это сработало! – снова сорвался Дерек.  
  
– То есть ничего не случилось, и я несся сюда как полоумный, чтобы что?  
  
Дерек обескураженно фыркнул, а потом рассмеялся.   
  
– Вот оно как, – он вздохнул, посмотрел на часы и мысленно прикинул, во сколько ему обойдутся новые билеты. – Значит так. Завтра мы с Вайти точно отсюда улетаем. Если «Стайлз хотеть гулять», пусть гуляет. Сейчас Стайлз проинформирован и может быть свободен.   
  
Дерек прошел мимо него и направился на второй этаж, где была их спальня, маленькая комнатка Вайти, спальня Питера и душ. В голове уже крутились мысли о том, как бы все побыстрее упаковать и спрятать от Вайти его подарок на Рождество. Да, получится, конечно, не очень круто для мелкого, но если им повезет то Рождественское утро он встретит уже дома. Или у шерифа. Можно и к шерифу заехать. Он будет им рад.   
  
– Дерек! – Стайлз схватил его за локоть на верхней ступеньке и задержал. – Дерек, что случилось? Я не понимаю. С чего такая истерика?  
  
Дерека затопило такой глухой злостью, что в пору было обращаться и изливать все чувства луне. Цензурно выразить все испытываемые в тот момент эмоции совершенно не получалось. Он снял руку Стайлза со своего локтя и пошел в спальню.   
  
– Ты онемел? – заорал тот вслед. И Дерек понял, что больше не может сдерживаться. Он обернулся и врезал Стайлзу. В воздухе появился слабый запах крови, и волк занервничал, пытаясь перехватить контроль над сознанием.   
  
– Ты – придурок, – тихим голосом начал Дерек, когда Стайлз выпрямился, вытирая кровь из разбитой губы. – Тебе вообще интересно, как мы тут? Что у нас тут происходит? Тебе мы с Вайти интересны еще? Или ты нашел что-то лучше? Какого хуя каждое утро я объясняю ребенку, что его папаша отлучился по делам? Завтра сочельник! Ты собирался почтить нас своим присутствием или планировал, как обычно пробегать по лесу? Или где ты там бегаешь?  
  
Стайлз удивленно распахнул глаза, но слушал не перебивая. На втором этаже было не так тепло, как на первом, и его кожа покрылась крупными мурашками, но он стоял и молчал. Даже не шевелился.   
  
– Мне плевать, что по этому поводу думает Скотт, или Эллисон, или Эрика, а уж Питер тем более. Я заебался сидеть один в доме и ждать либо тебя, либо Вайти, и гадать, все хорошо или на наш след вышли охотники. Какого хрена вообще? Чем ты таким важным занимаешься? Просвети меня, милый!  
  
Дерек замолчал, и Стайлз с заминкой ответил:  
  
– Ты мог бы ездить с ними, – его голос звучал тихо и неуверенно, как будто Стайлз сам не верил в то, что говорил. – Необязательно сидеть дома.   
  
– Стайлз! Ответь мне, что происходит!  
  
Стайлз замялся, облизал ранку на нижней губе и прошел мимо Дерека в спальню. Подошел к шкафу и вытащил трусы, носки, джинсы, футболку и свитер. Молча оделся, сел на кровать и уперся локтями в колени.   
  
– В первый день мне просто крышу сорвало, – Стайлз задумался и фыркнул, затем бросил быстрый взгляд на Дерека и уставился в пол. – Я очень давно не чувствовал такой легкости. Ты не представляешь, какого это – постоянно спасаться под кондиционерами или в холодильнике. Поддерживать нормальную температуру тела, когда ты человек, чтобы не спровоцировать появление «другого», желающего либо согреть, когда мерзнешь, либо остудиться, когда слишком жарко. Или думать о том, сможешь ты сдержаться и не обратиться у коллег на барбекю под палящим солнцем, или лучше свалить домой пораньше и пропустить все веселье. А здесь все иначе. Здесь мне не надо притворяться, здесь я могу стать собой и не бояться, что меня увидят.   
  
Стайлз замолчал, снова покосился на Дерека, видимо, ожидая от него какой-то реакции, но он стоял в дверях и не шевелился. Поэтому Стайлз со вздохом продолжил.   
  
– В первый день «другой» облазал всю территорию, попытался вспомнить, как мы с мамой тут гуляли. Я рассказывал тебе, что был здесь однажды, но я тогда был совсем мелким и практически ничего не помню, кроме бесконечного снега и чувства комфорта. «Другой», как оказалось, тоже толком ничего не смог вспомнить. И я просто гулял. А потом я собирался возвращаться к вам и наткнулся на следы.   
  
– Следы? – нахмурился Дерек. – Чьи следы?  
  
– Человека. Это достаточно далеко от дома, но я все же решил проверить. На всякий случай, – Стайлз задумчиво потер ладони и нахмурился. – Следы привели меня к большому амбару возле озера Тиквуд. Оттуда доносились голоса, но я не рискнул подобраться ближе. Рядом стояло пять внедорожников. И это точно не были туристы. Меня что-то в этом месте напрягло, но стало темнеть, и я решил вернуться домой. Проверить вас. В ту ночь я почти не спал, а если засыпал, то снилась всякая херня. Короче, утром я опять ушел туда.   
  
– Ты выяснил, кто это? – у Дерека засосало под ложечкой. Вот как знал, что спокойно отдохнуть не получится.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него и быстро-быстро закивал. Он выглядел разбитым, напуганным и злым одновременно.   
  
– Это охотники. Вчера я увидел, как подъехал грузовик, и оттуда вывели двух «других», – Стайлз неожиданно сморгнул слезы и отвернулся. – Они шли сами и не сопротивлялись. А их руки были красными, и вряд ли из-за краски.  
  
Дерек осторожно перевел дыхание, подошел к Стайлзу и сел рядом. Он догадывался, почему они не сопротивлялись.   
  
– В амбаре их дети.   
  
– Угу, – кивнул Стайлз и громко шмыгнул носом. Дерек обнял его за шею одной рукой и, притянув к себе, поцеловал в макушку. Он помнил похищение Стайлза, и его до сих пор сковывал ледяной ужас, стоило только мелькнуть мысли о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы они тогда не успели.   
  
– Почему ты молчал?   
  
– Сначала я не хотел светиться перед Вайти со своим беспокойством, – глухо пробормотал он. – Ты же знаешь, как он палит мои эмоции. А потом я понял, что там дети, и побоялся вас впутать.   
  
– То есть ты хотел все сам разрулить? – с мученическим вздохом спросил Дерек, прекрасно зная ответ. – Стайлз, ты дебил. То, что теперь ты работаешь в полиции, не дает тебе права лезть в пекло, никому ничего не сказав. Детка, ты не супергерой. Когда же ты это усвоишь?   
  
– Ты задрал, – Стайлз попытался вырваться, но у него не вышло. – Дерек, отпусти. Эй! Ты мне башку свернешь.  
  
– Может, я этого и добиваюсь? – серьезно спросил он, но все же отпустил. – Может, это будет лучший выход из ситуации?   
  
Стайлз недоверчиво на него посмотрел, как будто в самом деле задумался над таким вариантом, и Дерек закатил глаза, ощущая, как беспокойство уходит. Да, то, что там дети, было хреново, но то, что они наконец смогли поговорить, действовало на него умиротворяюще. Ему не хватало общения со Стайлзом.  
  
– Сколько там охотников? – спросил Дерек после недолгих раздумий.   
  
– Постоянных – человек семь, – тут же ответил Стайлз и сел к Дереку вполоборота. – Скорей всего они приезжают из разных мест. Это у них что-то типа базы. Сегодня я не смог даже подобраться к ним. Отвлекся на следы «другого» в лесу.   
  
– «Другого»? То есть?  
  
– К этому амбару ходит кто-то еще. Кроме меня, – пояснил Стайлз и с недовольством добавил: – А потом я услышал тебя и удрал! Чем ты вообще думал? А если не только я тебя услышал?   
  
– О, прости, мне забыли рассказать, что где-то поблизости находится база охотников, – с поддельным раскаяньем ответил Дерек, затем нахмурился и серьезно произнес: – Ты должен был рассказать нам раньше. Это опасно. Вайти уже дважды ходил в ту же сторону, что и ты…  
  
– Что? – побледнел Стайлз.   
  
– …в сопровождении своей свиты, – невозмутимо закончил Дерек.   
  
– Дерек! Черт возьми! – Стайлз от досады стукнул кулаком по кровати и тут же встал, прошелся по комнате, остановился и тоскливо посмотрел в окно. Из их спальни были видны в основном верхушки деревьев. – Может, будет правильно, если ты его увезешь обратно в Калифорнию. Там безопасно.   
  
– Я не оставлю тебя здесь, – отрицательно качнул головой Дерек. Стайлз сказал несусветную глупость, от которой по телу пробежала дрожь. – Не-а.   
  
– Послушай, если что-то пойдет не так, я хочу, чтобы Вайти был в безопасности.   
  
– Я тоже этого хочу.   
  
Дерек лениво поймал Стайлза за шлевки на джинсах и притянул к себе, утыкаясь лицом ему в живот. Задрал свитер и футболку и поцеловал повыше пупка.   
  
– Скоро они вернутся? – спустя некоторое время спросил Стайлз.   
  
Повернув голову в сторону небольших электронных часов, Дерек мысленно прикинул и ответил:  
  
– Полчаса. Если они задержатся, то Скотт получит по башке. Он это знает.  
  
– Хей! А почему Скотт? Почему не Питер? Или Эрика?  
  
– Эрика? – Дерек задрал голову и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Серьезно?   
  
– Ладно, – он расплылся в широкой улыбке и пихнул Дерека на кровать, усаживаясь сверху на его бедра. – Значит, полчаса.   
  
Стайлз проехался ладонями от его живота к груди, будто проверяя, все ли в порядке, а затем склонился и поцеловал. Его губы едва касались рта Дерека и больше дразнили, чем приносили нужные сейчас ощущения. Дерек не выдержал этой пытки и притянул Стайлза к себе, перехватывая инициативу и впиваясь в его рот грубым поцелуем. Почти сразу слегка заныли губы, но Дерек не обращал на это внимание.   
  
– Кто-то соскучился, – через некоторое время усмехнулся он, оторвавшись от Стайлза. Тот распластался на нем и тяжело дышал. Его глаза были прикрыты, а сердце колотилось так сильно, что Дерек почти физически это чувствовал, не то что слышал.  
  
– Да, – честно ответил Стайлз, даже не пытаясь съязвить.   
  
Дерек рывком перевернул их, оказываясь сверху, вжимаясь в него всем телом и срывая с губ громкие вздохи.   
  
– Ты больше не уйдешь без меня, – прошептал он, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. Теперь тот смотрел в ответ.   
  
– Увезешь Вайти? – спросил Стайлз и Дерек чуть не повелся, но в последний момент заметил появившийся хитрый блеск во взгляде.   
  
– Нет. Я оставлю его на стаю и пойду за тобой.   
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и вздохнул:   
  
– Ты такой упертый кретин иногда.   
  
– И это говоришь мне  _ты_? – искренне улыбнулся Дерек.   
  
– Типа того, – хмыкнул Стайлз и снова поцеловал.   
  


_______________

  
  
  
– Папа! – раздалось с улицы. – Папа!   
  
– Дерек! Это не смешно! – тут же послышался голос Эрики. Что-то громко пнули.   
  
Стайлз перевернулся на бок и сонно прищурился, пытаясь сообразить, сколько времени и что происходит. Часы показывали пять вечера, и за окном уже почти стемнело.   
  
– Папа! – снова крикнул Вайти, и Стайлз подскочил, спихнул спящего Дерека на пол и рванул вниз.   
  
Дверь! Дерек ведь закрыл дверь, чтобы он не смылся! Черт!  
  
Стайлз с грохотом добежал до входной двери, повернул замок и распахнул ее настежь. Все пятеро замерли, словно приведение увидели.   
  
– Папочка дома! – Вайти бросил на крыльцо детские лыжи с палками и кинулся к нему. Стайлз подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе. Он так соскучился! А еще тот амбар теперь не шел из головы, и Стайлзу было до дрожи страшно представить, что сам он мог оказаться в подобной ситуации.   
  
– Оу, – Эрика протиснулась мимо них, перехватывая удобней пакеты с продуктами, и прошла в кухонную зону первого этажа. – Хэппи энд?   
  
Стайлз бросил на нее предостерегающий взгляд и покрепче обнял Вайти.   
  
– Папочка, где ты был? – Вайти отстранился от него и со всей серьезностью пятилетнего посмотрел в глаза. – Ты опять работал?   
  
– С чего ты взял, малыш? – от проницательности сына порой становилось дурно.   
  
Вайти развел руками и закатил глаза на манер Дерека.   
  
– Ты всегда пропадаешь, когда работаешь, – он погладил Стайлза по голове, снова обнял за шею и тихо признался: – А я так люблю, когда ты дома. Мне столько всего тебе нужно рассказать. Ведь папа тебе ничего не рассказал, правда, пап?   
  
Стайлз обернулся и увидел, что к ним подошел Дерек. У него на щеке остался отпечаток от свитера Стайлза, на котором он уснул, а волосы с одной стороны никак не желали укладываться, топорщась почти под прямым углом.   
  
– Я был нем как рыба, – подтвердил Дерек и отвел их к камину, давая возможность зайти нагруженными покупками Скотту, Эллисон и Питеру, по странному стечению обстоятельств никак не комментирующим происходящее. Стайлз бросил в их сторону задумчивый взгляд, но через пару мгновений Вайти переключил на себя все его внимание.   
  


_______________

  
  
Скотт, Эллисон, Эрика и Питер молча разбирали покупки, распихивая их по шкафчикам или укладывая в холодильник. Держались они странно. В воздухе словно повисло напряжение, которое эти четверо отчаянно пытались скрыть. Дерек подошел к ним.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – тихо спросил он Питера, стараясь, чтобы ни Стайлз, ни Вайти не услышали их с дивана. Но стоило только Питеру открыть рот, как его тут же перебили.   
  
– Дядя Пит трусит, – фыркнул Вайти, искренне веселясь.   
  
– Трусит? – удивленно переспросил Стайлз, не спуская Вайти с рук.   
  
– Ага. Сначала он забоялся, что его собьют на горке, и повел нас кушать гамбургеры, а потом он забоялся ехать в наш магазин, и нам пришлось искать другой такой же большой. Я хотел замороженную голубику, а в маленьких она не продается. Поэтому пришлось искать.  
  
– Что же так испугало дядю Пита? – не спуская глаз с Питера, спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Большие цены! – рассмеялся Вайти, и все как по команде заулыбались.   
  
Дерек перехватил взгляд Питера и напрягся.   
  
– Даа, – вяло протянул тот. – Цены пугают до дрожи. Им тут на Аляске вообще известно о рождественских скидках?   
  
– Вайти, поиграй с дядей Скоттом у себя в комнате, – предложил Стайлз, делая вид, что не заметил, как вскинулся Скотт.   
  
– Я хочу с тобой, – заупрямился Вайти.  
  
– А я потом приду, – пообещал Стайлз.  
  
– Я хочу с тобой, – в этот раз в его голосе не было ни плаксивости, ни веселья. Он говорил серьезно, ставя перед фактом.  
  
Дерек фыркнул и покачал головой.   
  
– Иди, Стайлз, поиграй с сыном наверху, – он улыбнулся Стайлзу и развел руками. – Дома чаще надо быть.   
  
Крыть ему было не чем, поэтому он подхватил поудобнее радующегося Вайти и ушел наверх. Дерек подождал, пока за ними закроется дверь и обернулся к стае, серьезно смотрящей на него.   
  
– Что случилось? – вновь спросил он.   
  
– Я видел охотников, – ответил Питер, стараясь говорить тише, и взглянул на Скотта.   
  
– На горе они приезжали к прокату инвентаря и о чем-то говорили с хозяином. Я не расслышал. Было слишком шумно, да и я стоял далеко, – пояснил тот.   
  
– Почему вы решили, что это охотники? – Дерек уперся руками в бока и нахмурился. В голову лезли самые неприятные мысли. Особенно после разговора со Стайлзом.  
  
– Потому что они ничем не пахли, – пожала плечами Эрика и грустно улыбнулась. – Когда Питер подал мне знак, я подошла ближе. Как будто мне нужно было поменять палки.  
  
– Тебя засекли?   
  
– Нет, – она покачала головой. – Все прошло чисто.   
  
– А с магазином что? Вы поэтому задержались?   
  
– Да. Там были те же, – кивнул Питер. – Я узнал их внедорожник, когда мы заехали на парковку.   
  
– Что, если они где-то рядом? – спросил Скотт, сминая бумажный пакет в руках в тугой комок. Он даже не пытался скрыть свою злость. Балбес. Вайти ведь может почувствовать. Хотя сейчас все его внимание сконцентрировано только на одном человеке.   
  
– Тогда нам опасно здесь оставаться, – нахмурилась Эрика.   
  
– А они рядом, – подтвердил Дерек. – Стайлз их засек, и все это время следил за ними.   
  
– И ты молчал? – хмуро спросил Питер и прищурился. – Не доверяешь?  
  
– Я только сегодня узнал, – признался Дерек и в двух словах рассказал о случившемся.   
  
– Когда выходим? – спросила Эллисон, стоило ему только закончить. Она поймала на себе удивленные взгляды и пожала плечами. – Надо с ними покончить до того, как они доберутся до нас.   
  
– Я согласен с Эллисон, – кивнул Питер.   
  
Эрика отломила кусок багета и меланхолично его пережевывала. Скотт выглядел так, будто мыслями он уже был не здесь.   
  
– Значит, оставляем Стайлза с Вайти дома, а сами идем? Сегодня? – спросил он после недолгого молчания.   
  
– И как мы туда попадем, если не знаем даже, куда идти? – умилился Питер. – Ты возьмешь навигатор?  
  
– Тогда кто останется с Вайти? – спросила Эрика.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на Питера, но тот с сожалением вздохнул.   
  
– Я буду нужен тебе там, если у кого-нибудь из этих, – он окинул взглядом скептически смотрящую на него троицу, – вдруг окажется кишка тонка.   
  
– Серьезно? – приподняла брови Эллисон. Эрика подошла к ней сзади и незаметно убрала кухонный нож от нее подальше. Скотт нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.   
  
– Значит, останется Скотт, – сказал Дерек.   
  
Питер обернулся к нему и блеснул глазами:   
  
– Не ударь в грязь лицом, Скотт.  
  
– Ты тоже, – в тон ему отозвался он.   
  
Повисла неуютная тишина, а потом дверь наверху хлопнула, и раздался топот и громкий смех. Вайти слетел по лестнице и спрятался за Дереком, обнимая его ноги, тяжело дыша и широко улыбаясь. Стайлз с деланно грозным видом шел следом за ним и показательно оглядывался по сторонам.   
  
– Где этот непослушный мальчишка? – громко спросил он у всех. – Я кому говорил не ходить на трамплины, а?   
  
Вайти не выдержал и снова заливисто засмеялся, рванул было к лестнице, но Стайлз его перехватил и подкинул в воздух, переворачивая к себе лицом. Поймал и с рычанием зарылся лицом ему в шею. Вайти истошно закричал, смеясь, а потом весь обмяк, сдаваясь. Стайлз отстранился от него и Вайти тут же повис на нем, обхватывая ручками и ножками.   
  
– А когда мы будем кушать? – задорно блестя глазами, спросил он у Дерека.   
  
– Тебя же покормили.   
  
– Это было давно!   
  
– Эй, – обиженно воскликнул Питер и Вайти снова захихикал. – Сейчас твои родители еще подумают, что мы тут тебя голодом морим. И больше тебя с нами не отпустят.   
  
– Нееееет! Они так не сделают!   
  
– Сделаем, да, Дерек? – спросил Стайлз, оглядывая на него.   
  
– Конечно. Все, вот и решили.   
  
– Нууууу! – Вайти обхватил лицо Стайлза своими ладошками и, глядя прямо в глаза зашептал: – Папочка, я просто чуть-чуть проголодался. Мы много двигались, и гамбургеры, которые мы ели, уже исчезли. Животик снова пустой.   
  
– А куда они исчезли? – удивленно спросил Стайлз, копируя его тон.  
  
Вайти развел руками и сделал большие глаза.   
  
– Не знаю! Но их нет! – и похлопал себя по животу.   
  
Дерек сглотнул и спрятал улыбку, чувствуя, как от накатившей нежности сжимается горло. Такие моменты были одними из самых драгоценных в его жизни. И он точно не позволит кому-то нарушить эту идиллию.   
  
Иногда, глядя на играющего Вайти, он задумывался о том, чтобы завести еще одного ребенка, но в памяти тут же всплывали роды и мат, который стоял в кабинете, и желание пропадало. Да и для Вайти это был бы стресс. Поэтому Дерек искренне наслаждался тем, что имел.  
  
– А что хочет твой животик теперь? – спросил Стайлз, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с сына.   
  
Вайти показательно задумался и покосился на Эрику.  
  
– Пасту, – громким шепотом ответил он Стайлзу.   
  
Эрика улыбнулась и устало вздохнула.   
  
– О’кей! Будет ему паста, – она развернулась к шкафчикам и начала вытаскивать оттуда нужную посуду. Эллисон сполоснула руки и принялась ей молча помогать.   
  
Дерек, честно говоря, устал от пасты. Они ее ели уже пятый день, но раз такое дело, то можно и потерпеть.   
  


_______________

  
  
Вайти долго не укладывался спать, и пока они все ждали, когда же он уснет, Скотт сожрал всю оставшуюся после ужина пасту и половину ведерка ванильного мороженого, Питер рассказал им в подробностях о погоде на ближайшие пятнадцать дней, сравнивая информацию с разных сайтов, а Эрика с Эллисон выпили по две кружки кофе и выясняли, что про него-то они забыли и это были остатки.   
  
– Я сейчас такая злая, – совершенно спокойным тоном сказала Эрика, зарываясь лицом в свою подушку. Она спала на диване в гостиной, потому что последнее помещение, которое можно было обустроить под комнату, единогласно отдали Скотту с Эллисон. Но Эрику это нисколько не напрягало. Она согласилась бы спать и на ковре перед камином, лишь бы быть вместе со стаей в этой поездке. Из всех бет Эрика хуже всех переносила долгую разлуку.  
  
– Почему? – спросил Скотт. Он придвинул кресло ближе к камину, усадил Эллисон к себе на колени и укутал их обоих пледом. Эллисон допивала свой крепкий, сладкий кофе и думала о чем-то своем, глядя на огонь. Дереку было немного странно видеть их парой после всех ссор, громких расставаний и особенно того периода, когда Айзек решил приударить за Эллисон. Но несмотря ни на что они все же вместе, и вроде как это серьезно.   
  
Дерек подпер голову кулаком, навалившись на подлокотник дивана. Эрика даже не обратила внимания, когда он сел к ней в ноги. Ей вообще, кажется, было все равно, что происходит.   
  
– Потому что я чертовски устала, а из-за этих козлов мне придется покинуть этот великолепный диван, – она театрально похныкала, но стоило двери на втором этаже тихонько закрыться, как тут же привстала, растеряв всю сонливость: – Все? Идем?  
  
Прислушавшись к шагам, Дерек улыбнулся. Стайлз был уже  _готов_.   
  
– Вайти спать. Мы идти, – сказал он, сразу подходя к двери и выскальзывая на улицу.   
  
Дерек встал с дивана, встряхнулся и пошел следом, по пути прихватив свою куртку. На улице стояла такая темень, что не было видно даже деревьев, растущих у кромки леса. Фонарь они не стали включать, а Скотт должен был выключить везде в доме свет. Стайлз показал ему вход в подвал, куда в случае чего он должен будет спрятать Вайти, и проинструктировал, что делать и как. Скотт был не в восторге, но все выслушал и нигде не возразил. Сам факт того, что Стайлз допускал вариант с неудачей, действовал Скотту на нервы.  
  
Стайлз стоял на снегу и серьезно смотрел в сторону леса. Дерек подошел к нему и обнял со спины.   
  
– Вайти умный. Вайти жить, – тихо сказал Стайлз, прижимаясь к нему и накрывая его руки своими. – Плохой помогать Вайти.   
  
Дерек улыбнулся упоминанию волчонка сына и согласился. Да, «плохой» не позволит причинить Вайти вред. Волчонок оказался очень злым и эгоистичным. С ним нужно было работать, его нужно было тренировать, но Вайти упрямился. Потому что не всегда мог сам взять контроль над сознанием.   
  
– Да, – Дерек чмокнул Стайлза прямо в заостренное ухо и тихо рассмеялся, когда он начал пытаться вырваться и бормотать о том, что «звонко». – Нет, никуда ты не денешься. Дерек Стайлза, помнишь? А Стайлз Дерека.   
  
Стайлз замер, поевернулся к нему лицом и с привычным уже обожанием уткнулся между ключиц и заурчал, поглаживая Дерека по спине. От этого звука по телу побежала вибрация, и мышцы сладко заныли в предвкушении. Как-то раз Стайлз, забывшись, так же заурчал в своем нормальном состоянии, когда они были в постели. Дерек тогда даже сдержаться не смог – кончил в следующую же секунду. Но больше Стайлз так не делал, как бы Дерек его не упрашивал.   
  
– Мы готовы, – раздался за их спинами голос Питера, и Дерек скривился. Кто же еще мог разрушить такой момент?   
  
  
До места они добирались долго. Но никто не мерз благодаря тому, что он находились в постоянном движении, да еще и шли с одной скоростью, след в след друг за другом, потому что снега было очень много. Стайлз шел впереди и излучал такую уверенность, что идущий за ним Дерек тоже невольно проникся. Сам он пытался запоминать дорогу, но через полчаса перестал стараться. Слишком холодный воздух, он опалял слизистую, и хотелось спрятать нос в тепло.   
  
Сзади раздался вздох, скрип чистого снега и шуршание одежды. Стайлз резко остановился и обернулся. Дерек в него чуть не врезался.  
  
– Эрика, – покачал головой Стайлз, обошел их строй, проваливаясь по колено в снег, и подошел к упавшей Эрике. Она сначала сидела, не зная как подняться, а потом вообще откинулась на спину и мученически застонала.   
  
– Долго еще? – спросила она.   
  
– Скоро, – кивнул ей Стайлз и, присев позади нее, начал поднимать, взявшись за подмышки. Питер, идущий последним, помог поставить Эрику на ноги и даже вытряхнул из капюшона снег. Стайлз, смущаясь, смахнул крупные хлопья снега с ее волос и, улыбнувшись ей, вернулся на свое место. От него исходили такие волны счастья и поддержки, что хватило бы на целую ораву маленьких детей и никто не остался бы обделенным.  
  
Дерек не сдвинулся с места, не отрывая от Эрики глаз. Она перехватила его взгляд и непонимающе приподняла брови.   
  
– Больше Стайлз никого поднимать не будет, – сказал он. – Если кто-то упадет, мы его бросим.   
  
– Дерек! – Стайлз вернулся и возмущенно стукнул Дерека по плечу. – Стайлз помогать! Стайлз не сложно! Стайлз понимать! Много снег.  
  
– Мы друг друга поняли? – Дерек обвел всех взглядом, не обращая внимание на удивленного Стайлза, и кивнул. – Отлично.   
  
Он аккуратно подтолкнул Стайлза вперед, давая понять, что разговор окончен и они могут двигаться дальше. Услышал, как прыснула от смеха Эллисон, старающаяся держать лицо и не подать виду, и почувствовал нахлынувшее раздражение. Вот какого черта? Они ведь все знают, как Дерек не любит, когда «другого» трогает кто-то чужой. Кроме шерифа и Вайти. Они все видели и не раз, как он бесится в таких случаях. Это чувство совершенно невозможно контролировать. Вот даже сейчас ничего страшного не произошло, но... От этого чертова «но» постоянно перехватывает дыхание, а волк, не скрываясь, начинает злиться.   
  
– Дерек дурак, – шепнул Стайлз, обернувшись на ходу, и счастливо улыбнулся. – Большой дурак.   
  
Дерек поджал губы и несильно шлепнул Стайлза по пушистой заднице, заставив его от неожиданности подпрыгнуть.   
  
– Стайлз договорится.   
  
Следующий час они шли молча, сконцентрировав все свое внимание на следах впереди идущего. Пробивающийся сквозь ветви елей лунный свет отражался в белом снегу, и теперь, когда глаза уже привыкли к темноте, казалось, что в лесу достаточно светло. Но совершенно однотипно. Дерека очень напрягало, что выйти обратно он, конечно, сможет, но с б _о_ льшим трудом, чем если бы они бродили здесь летом. В жизни ему приходилось и видеть снег, и даже бывать в заснеженном лесу, но с таким он сталкивался впервые. Кристально чистый воздух, от которого немного кружилась голова и в котором причудливым образом смешались запахи диких животных, прошедших днем неподалеку, и деревьев. Все это складывалось в сумасшедший аромат, который будил в Дереке звериные инстинкты. Теперь он понимал, почему Стайлза так накрыло. Была бы его воля, Дерек тут же обратился бы и понесся куда глаза глядят, перепрыгивая особенно заснеженные участки. Волк внутри отозвался довольным рычанием, поддерживая его желание и выражая готовность перехватить контроль над сознанием, давая то, что им обоим было нужно.   
  
Стайлз словно почувствовал его настроение, обернулся и не глядя взял за руку, слегка сжимая ладонь. Дерек вынырнул из своих размышлений, ощутив себя очень необычно. Будто все это время сидел на привязи, и сейчас, когда он готов был сорваться, кто-то дернул за цепь, возвращая на место.   
  
Дерек ускорил шаг и прильнул к Стайлзу, пользуясь тем, что они вышли на менее заснеженный участок пути.   
  
– Завтра днем мы втроем прогуляемся в лесу, – прошептал он ему на ухо. – Как мы хотели.  
  
Стайлз довольно улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. Дальше двигаться стало веселее и бодрее. Еще в Бикон-Хиллз они планировали, как будут отпускать себя вдали от посторонних глаз, давать выход истинным сущностям, и отдохнут от постоянного контроля. Это было бы очень полезно и Вайти. Ему приходилось сложней всего, потому что дети в этом возрасте практически не могут себя сдерживать, а ему посчастливилось стать обладателем двух сущностей. И маленького волчонка он не хотел принимать, опасаясь его, запирая его глубже. Дерек боялся, что однажды Вайти сорвется, и тогда может случиться беда.   
  
– Приходить, – Стайлз остановился и указал рукой в сторону виднеющейся за небольшой горкой крыши здоровенного амбара.   
  
– Надо подобраться ближе и посмотреть сколько их, – сказал Дерек, выпустил ладонь Стайлза, дал знак всем оставаться на местах и бесшумно преодолел несколько ярдов.   
  
Возле амбара стояло три внедорожника. На улице никого не было видно. Дерек услышал скрип снега и курток позади и оглянулся. Все двигались достаточно тихо и пристально осматривали окрестности.   
  
– Нужно выманить их, – сказал Питер, прислушиваясь. – Не могу разобрать, сколько их там.   
  
– Только без резких движений. Нельзя случайно напороться на возможных «отцов», иначе будут проблемы, – сказал Дерек, мысленно прикидывая возможные варианты, как бы это сделать не на глазах у «других». Он помнил рассказы шерифа и Стайлза о способах охотников управлять снежными людьми.   
  
Эллисон с Эрикой переглянулись и расплылись в понимающих улыбках. Эллисон ни слова не сказав, подошла к большому широкому дереву, сняла с плеча лук, вытащила стрелу и кивнула Эрике, показывая, что она готова.   
  
– Расступитесь мальчики, – Эрика отпихнула с дороги Питера и Дерека, пошла от них прочь, не приближаясь к амбару, и на ходу немного расстегнула куртку, распустила волосы и встряхнула ими, дав рассыпаться по плечам.   
  
Стайлз рванул за ней следом, беспокоясь, но Дерек удержал его.   
  
– Она знает что делает, Стайлз.   
  
Тот ничего не ответил и с тревогой уставился на Эрику. Она отошла ярдов на тридцать и направилась прямиком к амбару.  
  
– Эй! Эй! – она закричала таким голосом, как будто тонула и ей бросили спасательный круг. – Там есть кто-нибудь! Пожалуйста, господи, пусть там кто-нибудь будет!   
  
Дверь амбара тут же распахнулась, и на улицу вывалились два охотника с пушками за спинами. На вид им было около сорока. Они осмотрелись, увидели Эрику, та обрадовавшись их появлению, споткнулась и упала, громко вскрикнув, затем медленно поднялась, словно сил у нее уже ни на что не осталось.   
  
– Слава богу! – крикнула она и громко выдохнула. – Боже! Я думала, что умру в этом чертовом снегу!   
  
– Откуда ты, детка? – искренне удивился один из охотников, пошел к ней навстречу и помог выбраться на очищенный участок перед амбаром.   
  
– Из ада! – сделав большие глаза, ответила Эрика и устало покачала головой. – Никогда больше не поеду на природу! Да еще в такой холод!  
  
– Как же тебя занесло в такую даль? – веселясь, спросил охотник. С неба повалил снег, но пока еще не очень обильный. Это было совсем некстати. Видимость становилась хуже.  
  
– С друзьями поехали кататься на лыжах, – с возмущением начала Эрика. – Им, видите ли, захотелось экзотики, и специально оборудованные трассы их не устраивали.   
  
– Это самоубийство, – хохотнул охотник и так, чтобы не увидела Эрика, убрал пистолет под куртку.   
  
– Я им говорила то же самое! Но разве меня кто-нибудь послушал? Нет! И потом мы никуда не доехали, у нас сломалась машина, и мы пошли за дровами, чтобы развести огонь и хоть немного согреться… И я потерялась, – Эрика тяжело задышала, как будто готовая разрыдаться, опустила голову, а потом успокоилась и посмотрела на охотника, смахнула со щеки слезу и ломким, тихим голосом спросила: – Я же не в Канаде? Я же еще в Штатах, правда?   
  
Питер, стоящий рядом с Дереком, закрыл лицо рукой и тихо засмеялся:   
  
– Ей надо быть актрисой.   
  
– Да уж, – согласился с ним Дерек.   
  
– О боже, детка, – охотник заулыбался и погладил ее по плечу, успокаивая.   
  
Второй охотник, все это время стоящий рядом со входом, закрыл дверь, откуда лился теплый желтый свет, и подошел к ним.   
  
– Откуда ты говоришь приехала?  
  
– Из Лос-Анджелеса, – всхлипнув, ответила Эрика.   
  
– А здесь где остановились? – продолжил допытываться он.   
  
– В Джуно, – не моргнув глазом солгала она. – Вы можете меня туда подбросить?   
  
– Вы снимали номер в?..  
  
– О, нет. Частный домик рядом с городом. Так подбросите?   
  
Охотники переглянулись, видимо, что-то между собой решая, и снова посмотрели на Эрику. Первый, который помогал ей выбраться из снега, приблизился вплотную и улыбнулся:   
  
– Ты наверно совсем замерзла. Давай мы тебя согреем?  
  
– О, у вас есть кофе? – с совершенно невинным выражением на лице спросила Эрика.  
  
– У нас есть кое-что получше кофе, – ухмыльнулся охотник.   
  
Эрика задумалась, а потом, перестав играть роль заблудившейся девушки, совершенно серьезным тоном ответила:   
  
– Не мой вариант.   
  
Охотники удивленно на нее уставились, и Эрика оскалилась, а затем замахнулась и врезала первому, еще раз и еще. Второй не успел ничего сделать, как ему в горло прилетела стрела.   
  
– О боже! Мальчики! Что с вами! – воскликнула Эрика. В амбаре послышалось движение, дверь открылась, но приглашения ни Дерек, ни Питер, ни тем более Стайлз дожидаться не стали.  
  
Поднялся шум, на улицу выбежало пятеро, они начали стрелять, и Дерек боковым зрением следил за Стайлзом, чтобы в него случайно не попали, но тот ловко уклонялся от летящих в него пуль. Дерек налетел на одного из охотников, приложил его о стену амбара и врезал по лицу. А потом его что-то кольнуло в бок, и колени сами собой подкосились. Он еще слышал чей-то рев, звуки выстрелов, крики, рычание стаи, но перед глазами все поплыло. К нему кто-то подбежал, потащил подальше от драки, и Дерек откинул голову назад, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на том, кто это был. Стайлз. Перепуганный и очень злой Стайлз.   
  
Дерек моргнул пару раз и отключился.   
  


_______________

  
  
В комнате тихо тикали часы. Вайти открыл глаза и уставился в деревянный потолок. Щеки чесались, а в горле першило. Если бы он мог заболеть, то уже испугался бы больших шприцов доктора Дитона, но у Вайти ничего не болело.   
  
Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так.   
  
С каждым звуком Вайти начинал бояться все больше. Он укрылся одеялом с головой и поджал ноги, стараясь сделаться совсем маленьким. Ему приснился страшный сон, в котором родителям было плохо и больно. Папа замерзал, а папочка был так зол, что делал страшные вещи. Вайти их не видел, но чувствовал их боль и страх. Он тихонько всхлипнул и быстро выпрыгнул из кровати, кинулся к выходу из своей комнаты, выбежал в коридор и рванул в родительскую спальню. Распахнул дверь, готовый с рыданиями броситься на кровать и забраться между родителями под одеяло, чтобы его пожалели и успокоили, но внутри никого не оказалось. Вайти растерянно всхлипнул, удивленно осмотрел застеленную постель и вытер ладошками слезы.   
  
Теперь он медленно вышел в коридор и внимательно прислушался. В доме было тихо. Даже пугающе тихо. Вайти не слышал, как скрипит старая раскладушка под дядей Питом, когда он беспокойно ворочался во сне, не слышал сопения тети Эрики на диване внизу. Она иногда храпела, а потом отрицала это, но Вайти все прекрасно слышал и только подшучивал над ней. Сейчас же этих привычных звуков не было. Он мог бы попросить помощи у «плохого», чтобы послушать сердцебиение тех, кто находился в доме, а там точно кто-то был, Вайти чувствовал присутствие, но не стал. Плохой вырвется и все разгромит, а Вайти потом будет виноват.  
  
Натянув носочки повыше, Вайти начал осторожно спускаться по лестнице с каждым шагом все отчетливее ощущая на себе чей-то взгляд. Он двигался тихонько, как и учил папочка, и старался издавать как можно меньше звуков, но его сердечко билось так громко, что даже без помощи «плохого» Вайти его слышал. Не выдержав, он перепрыгнул последние три ступеньки и рванул к входной двери, собираясь спрятаться на улице до прихода родителей, но вдруг его обхватили чьи-то руки, и Вайти закричал. Он обратился в «другого», заливаясь слезами и отчаянно пытаясь выбраться, но все было бесполезно.  _Руки_  оказались слишком сильными, а держащий его человек что-то говорил, но Вайти от страха никак не мог разобрать ни слова. Он все плакал и царапался, от ужаса не в силах даже позвать папу, или папочку, или дядю Пита, или дядю Скотта с тетей Эрикой и с тетей Эллисон.   
  
– …ти! Вайти! – вдруг он услышал громкий голос дяди Скотта над своим ухом и разом замолчал. – Вайти, малыш, ты чего? Ну? Успокоился?   
  
Вайти повернул голову, глядя на держащего его человека, снова разревелся и прильнул к нему, ища защиты. Это был дядя Скотт. Он обнял Вайти и начал шептать успокаивающие слова, не переставая гладить по голове. Дядя Скотт отнес его на диван и хотел посадить на сиденье, но Вайти вцепился в его свитер и не позволил себя отстранить. Поэтому Скотт сдался и сел вместе с ним, продолжая успокаивать.   
  
– Малыш, ты меня так напугал, – сказал дядя Скотт, заглядывая Вайти в лицо.   
  
– Знать, – прилагая усилия, сформулировал Вайти ответ. Ему было сложно разговаривать в этой форме, но с этим он мог справляться. Самым трудным всегда было и будет, как признался папочка, выбрать, о чем именно говорить. «Другой» думал и чувствовал совсем не так, как Вайти. Его мир был намного ярче и проще. И всегда нужно было помнить о том, что не всем необходимо говорить правду или делиться своими чувствами. Вайти с этим пытался справляться, но ему частенько мешал «плохой», влезая со своими злыми мыслями. Приходилось его прогонять и терпеть головную боль, которую никак не мог забрать даже папа.   
  
– Почему ты не спишь?   
  
Вайти обреченно посмотрел на дядю Скотта и вздохнул. Ну вот как ему все объяснить, если говорить сейчас очень трудно? Почему дядя Скотт не такой как они с папочкой? Все стало бы намного проще!  
  
– Сон, – выдавил Вайти и прислонился к груди дяди Скотта, слушая, как бьется его сердце.  
  
– Тебе приснился плохой сон? – спросил он, а Вайти только кивнул, стараясь сосредоточиться на сердцебиении и успокоиться. Это всегда помогало. – Хочешь, я с тобой посижу, пока ты снова не уснешь?   
  
Сердце дяди Скотта сначала билось быстро, взволнованно, но постепенно затихало до обычного ритма, а теперь оно снова забилось чаще. Вайти отстранился, удобно усаживаясь на его коленях, собрался, чтобы задать интересующий вопрос, и посмотрел на него.   
  
– Родители. Где.   
  
Дядя Скотт сначала сглотнул – Вайти заметил! – а потом отвернулся, разглядывая потухший огонь в камине. Становилось жарко в одежде, но пока еще можно было терпеть. Вайти взял обеими ладошками его лицо и развернул к себе, глядя прямо в глаза.   
  
– Папочка. Папа. Хотеть знать.   
  
– Они скоро придут, – ответил ему дядя Скотт и улыбнулся, затем поднялся с дивана, прижал его покрепче к себе и понес наверх. – Пойдем к тебе в комнату. Сейчас еще ночь, и тебе нужно поспать. Да, Вайт?  
  
– Вайти, – поправил он, потому это сокращение от его полного имени ему не нравилось. Оно было слишком взрослым, а еще Вайти помнил, что так его назвал папа, когда он впервые выпустил «плохого», поддавшись на уговоры. Это отложилось в памяти и никак не желало уходить. Даже у «другого» не было своего имени, а у «плохого» появилось. Вайти это сильно испугало в тот раз. Пока он думал об этом, дядя Скотт почти поднялся на второй этаж, поэтому Вайти еще раз попробовал узнать, где родители: – Не хотеть спать. Папа. Стая.  
  
– Давай ты сейчас поспишь, а Дерек придет и разбудит тебя утром. Как тебе такой план? Чем быстрее ты уснешь, тем быстрее придет Дерек.   
  
Вайти ощутил, как под пижамной рубашкой, под самой шерстью становится холодно. Ему вдруг сделалось очень грустно и тоскливо. Он больше не хотел плакать, но и заснуть у него тоже не получилось бы.   
  
– Вайти, ты чего? – дядя Скотт уловил его эмоции и теперь смотрел встревоженно.   
  
– Папочка злиться, – тихо произнес Вайти.  
  
– Он не будет злиться. Мы ему не расскажем.   
  
– Сон, – нахмурился Вайти. Дядя Скотт иногда его совсем не понимал!   
  
– Сон? Тебе приснился плохой сон…  
  
– Папочка злиться!  
  
– В котором Стайлз злился? – уточнил дядя Скотт, и Вайти кивнул, чувствуя слабое облегчение.  
  
– Папа, – воздуха не хватило, Вайти сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил: – Мерзнуть сильно. Папочка злиться. Сильно!  
  
– А Дерек мерз? – уже тише спросил дядя Скотт и зачем-то оглянулся на окно. Вайти тут же насторожился, прислушиваясь, но ничего не услышал. Дядя Скотт задумчиво улыбнулся. – Вайти, это был всего лишь плохой сон. Пойдем, я с тобой посижу.   
  
В комнате теперь было жарко. Дядя Скотт распахнул окно и взял с кровати одеяло, смешно кутаясь в него. Вайти рассмеялся над тем, какие рожицы начал строить дядя Скотт, залез к нему, укладываясь на подушку, и послушно затих. Вайти не хотел спать, ему все еще было очень тревожно, вот только опухшие после рыданий глаза сами собой закрывались. Он пытался сражаться и упрямо не спать, решив дождаться возвращения родителей, но не смог – всхлипнул и уснул.   
  


_______________

  
  
Дверь чуть слышно скрипнула, когда Дерек заглянул к Вайти, но этот звук не потревожил сон сына. Вайти лежал на кровати, накрывшись одеялом по самые уши, и тихонько сопел. Дерек прошел к открытому окну и закрыл его.   
  
На Аляске ни у Стайлза, ни у Вайти не было больших проблем с контролем. Если Вайти нужно было два-три часа, чтобы вернуться в нормальное состояние, то Стайлз мог это сделать практически мгновенно. Только он потом жаловался, что такой темп его «убивает» и сил ни на что не остается.   
  
Дерек присел на кровать и отодвинул одеяло от лица Вайти. Тот поморщился и нахмурился, не желая просыпаться. Скотт рассказал, что случилось ночью. Вайти каким-то образом почувствовал их обоих. Стайлз на это только пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.   
  
После того как Дерека подстрелили, Стайлз отволок его за амбар. Потом боль стала слишком сильной, он отключился, а дальнейшие события знал с пересказа Эрики с Эллисон. Охотников оказалось больше, чем они предполагали, но помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. Один из охранников, сидящих возле клеток в амбаре, не выдержал и выпустил взрослых «других». По счастливой случайности среди охотников не оказалось отцов, поэтому «другие» оторвались на полную катушку. Эту часть Эрика рассказывала, находясь под огромным впечатлением. Ей не приходилось раньше видеть Стайлза в ярости. А вот Дерек имел счастье лицезреть. Через несколько минут к ним прибежал еще один «другой», которого до этого засек Стайлз в лесу. И все было бы хорошо, но одного из тех, что сидели в клетках, подстрелили. Он умер на месте, не смотря на свою регенерацию. Охотник, выпустивший в него всю обойму,  _буквально_  попрощался с головой, которую второй «другой» оторвал и отбросил в сторону озера. Эрика сказала, что Стайлз сумел их успокоить и не перекидываться в пылу драки на членов стаи. Они пошли выпускать двух мелких, но оставшаяся пара, а как оказалось, они были именно парой до того, как одного из них похитили, забрала только одного малыша. Вторая, как выяснилось чуть позже, девочка, не утихая ни на минуту, ревела и мычала, подзывая мать, а когда она так и не подошла и даже не отозвалась на призыв, выскочила из клетки и выбежала на улицу. Она нашла свою мать и несколько минут рыдала над ней, потом ее забрала Эллисон и отнесла обратно в амбар, где было меньше запаха крови. Малышка долго не утихала, но в какой-то момент замолчала и больше не подала ни звука. Только разглядывала зареванными серыми глазами стаю.   
  
Оказалось, в Дерека выстрелили не простой пулей, а с аконитом, поэтому он и отключился. Стайлз отыскал такие же пули и чуть не поджег сам себя, пытаясь проделать с зажигалкой все то, что когда-то давно делал Дерек в ветклинике Дитона, но, слава богу, ему помог Питер. Первым воспоминанием после того, как он очнулся, было перепуганное лицо Стайлза, у которого в глазах стояли слезы. Дерек прохрипел ему, что в порядке, и Стайлз тут же навалился на него, жалуясь, как он чуть не умер от страха, и попытался согреть в своей ласковой и неловкой манере. Но лучшее, что испытал Дерек в то мгновение – эмоции Стайлза, обволакивающие словно коконом. Они согревали лучше всякого тепла.  
  
Вайти завозился, перевернулся с бока на спину и зевнул. Дерек положил ему на животик ладонь и погладил. Вайти тут же вскинулся, просыпаясь, и кинулся на шею.   
  
– Папа!   
  
– Привет, – Дерек прижал к себе Вайти, закрыл глаза на пару секунд и вдохнул его запах. После всего ночного ужаса, который они испытали, заметая следы и возвращаясь домой, обнимать сына было чем-то совершенно волшебным. Обыденным и правильным, тем, что он никогда бы ни на что не променял.  
  
– Ты не замерз? – Вайти отстранился и с видом знатока ощупал Дереку щеки, лоб и руки. – Вроде бы нет. Ты не притворяешься?   
  
– Мне тепло, – заверил его Дерек. – А ты не замерз спать с открытым окном?   
  
Вайти рассеянно пожал плечами и огляделся.   
  
– А где папочка?   
  
– Папочка внизу.   
  
– А почему он тоже не пришел? Он злится на меня из-за?..  
  
– Нет, он на тебя не злится, – перебил его Дерек и предельно серьезно произнес: – Прежде чем мы спустимся вниз, мы должны с тобой поговорить.   
  
Вайти напрягся и настороженно покосился на дверь, словно оттуда должен был выскочить медведь, который стал его самым страшным кошмаром после первой прогулки по лесу в округе.   
  
– Так получилось, – осторожно подбирая слова, начал Дерек, – что сегодня ночью, когда нас не было и с тобой остался только Скотт, твой папочка работал. А мы все ему помогали.   
  
– Так и знал, – закатил глаза Вайти. Дерек слабо улыбнулся, взъерошив его волосы. Вайти был смышленым и весьма развитым ребенком для своих лет. – Он же в порядке, да?  
  
– Да, с ним все хорошо, – кивнул Дерек. – Но во время операции пострадал невинный человек.  _Такой же,_  как вы с папочкой, – Вайти широко распахнул глаза и открыл рот, чтобы вставить сто и один вопрос на тему, как это обычно бывало, но Дерек ему не позволил, продолжив: – И у него осталась маленькая дочка. Мы забрали ее оттуда домой, и сейчас она сидит внизу, вместе со всеми.   
  
– Вы с папочкой оставите ее себе? – нахмурился Вайти.   
  
– А ты против? – спросил Дерек из чистого любопытства. Судьбу девочки уже решили. Стайлз рано утром позвонил своей тетке и объяснил ситуацию, и она согласилась забрать ее, пообещав, что не даст малышку в обиду.   
  
Вайти молчал какое-то время, внимательно разглядывая лицо Дерека, а потом закусил губу на манер Стайлза и пожал плечами.   
  
– Нет. У нее ведь больше никого нет, – сказал он тихо, странно замерев.   
  
Дерек улыбнулся и поцеловал Вайти в лоб, потом поднялся на ноги и поправил свалившееся одеяло.   
  
– Но мы ее не заберем к себе, потому что тетя твоего папочки уже едет сюда. Она позаботится о ней, – он ожидал, что Вайти обрадуется, но тот поджал губы, нахохлился, а глаза опасно заблестели. – Ты чего?   
  
– Я думал, что у меня будет сестренка, – чуть ли не плача признался он и всхлипнул. Дерек на пару секунд даже опешил, не зная как реагировать. – Я всегда хотел сестренку. Или братика. Я даже на день рождения такое желание загадал. А теперь у меня не будет. У меня никогда не будет…  
  
– Вайти, – Дерек присел перед ним на корточки, вытер побежавшие по щекам слезы и улыбнулся. – Она теперь твоя двоюродная тетя, и ты будешь с ней чаще видеться, обещаю.  
  
– Она такая большая? – он так удивился, что перестал плакать. Дерек, впрочем, на это и рассчитывал.   
  
– Нет, она примерно твоего возраста. Может быть, помладше.  
  
– Тогда как она может быть моей тетей?   
  
– Потому что ее удочерит тетя твоего папочки, и она станет его кузиной. Значит, для тебя она будет двоюродной тетей, – прикинул Дерек и удовлетворенно посмотрел на задумчивого Вайти.   
  
– Я тебе не верю, – спустя некоторое время произнес он. – Я должен сам посмотреть.   
  
Дерек фыркнул, дал ему тапки и пошел к двери. Вайти его обогнал и понесся по лестнице вниз.   
  
– Папочка! А правда, что у меня теперь есть двоюродная тетя, которая меньше меня? – услышал Дерек его голос.   
  
– Да, – с заминкой ответил Стайлз, видимо решая, прав он или нет.  
  
– Ух ты!   
  
Дерек тоже спустился на первый этаж, подошел к креслу, в котором сидел Стайлз и сел к нему на подлокотник. У камина еще была Эрика с Питером и Вайти. Они сидели на диване, и Вайти, втиснувшийся между ними, все пытался расспросить то Питера, то Эрику, есть ли у них двоюродные тети, которые меньше них самих. Потом ему это надоело, и он спрыгнул на пол.   
  
– А где она? Можно я на нее посмотрю? – спросил он у Стайлза.   
  
Тот вздохнул и поднялся с кресла, чем Дерек и воспользовался, скатившись с подлокотника на теплое сиденье. Была бы его воля, он заперся бы со Стайлзом в спальне и не выпускал его оттуда хотя бы сутки. Они уже неделю были на Аляске, но виделись чуть ли не меньше, чем в Калифорнии. Такое накладывало отпечаток.   
  
– Можно, – Стайлз взял Вайти за руку и повел в сторону спальни Скотта и Эллисон, сделав вид, что не заметил брошенный на него взгляд Дерека. – Она сейчас с тетей Эллисон и с дядей Скоттом, потому что у них открыто окно и холодно.   
  
– Она сейчас «другая»?   
  
– Да. И она либо не умеет, либо не хочет разговаривать, – признался Стайлз.   
  
Вайти задумчиво на него посмотрел, а потом они скрылись за углом, и Дерек уже не мог их видеть. Открылась и закрылась дверь, и все стихло.   
  
– Что с лицом? – спросил он у Питера. Тот бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
  
– Мы можем доверять этой женщине?   
  
– Она тетка Стайлза. И сама такая же.   
  
– Неважно. А если она сумасшедшая? А малышка и так натерпелась.  
  
Дерек насмешливо приподнял брови и улыбнулся.   
  
– Что? – Питер закатил глаза и снова сконцентрировался на огне.   
  
– Ты хотел забрать ее?   
  
– Что ты несешь? – уже удивленно спросил Питер и фыркнул: – Нет. Я просто беспокоюсь.   
  
– С чего бы.  
  
Питер посмотрел прямо Дереку в глаза и паскудно улыбнулся.   
  
– Хотел найти охотников и продать ее им за кругленькую сумму или за возможность убить альфу с их помощью, – его голос прозвучал ровно и спокойно.   
  
– Так и думал, – кивнул Дерек и перевел взгляд на Эрику. Та откинулась на спинку дивана, ее глаза были закрыты и, судя по ровному дыханию, она уже спала. Ей сегодня ночью досталось больше всех, но Скотт помог ей исцелиться, и теперь у нее не осталось ни царапины. Только измотанный регенерацией организм не мог долго работать вхолостую и отключился. – Питер, накрой ее пледом. Он лежит рядом с тобой.   
  
Питер мрачно посмотрел в ответ, подхватил пальцами плед, кучей лежащий на маленьком пуфике, и, не потрудившись расправить его, бросил на Эрику.   
  
– Спасибо, Питер, – улыбнулся ему Дерек.   
  
– Всегда к твоим услугам, – отзеркалив его улыбку, ответил он.  
  
Дверь спальни Скотта распахнулась, и к холодильнику побежал Вайти. Дерек удивленно оглянулся на него.   
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– Алисия хочет голубики! – выпалил Вайти, вытащил пакет замороженной голубики и унесся обратно.   
  
– Алисия значит, – не открывая глаз, пробормотала Эрика и расплылась в улыбке. Затем она залезла с ногами под плед и съехала головой на колени Питера. Ее не насторожило, что «подушка» оказалась жестковата. Питер на это только возмущенно развел руками, но не предпринял попыток встать и уйти.   
  
Дерек почесал заросшую щетиной щеку и подумал, что им сейчас не хватает только Айзека и Бойда. Жаль, что они не смогли вырваться с работы хотя бы на праздники. Тогда стая была бы в полном составе.

**Эпилог**

  
  
Вечер выдался спокойным и теплым. После холода Аляски обычная для этого времени года в Бикон-Хиллз погода казалась летней. Стайлз запихнул руки в карманы расстегнутой куртки и задрал голову, разглядывая ночное звездное небо. Луна светила ярко и даже величественно, поселяя в душе смуту. Ее края казались размытыми от света, и создавалось впечатление, будто она «питает» все звезды, словно единственный в своем роде небесный генератор. А еще луна давила. Стайлз долго смотрел на нее, не в силах оторваться, и чувствовал ее давление, пробирающееся с ритмичными толчками сердца прямо под ребра, отдаваясь неясным волнением внутри.   
  
– Тебе завтра надо куда-нибудь? – Дерек обнял его сзади за талию и поцеловал в местечко пониже уха. От его прикосновений стало тепло и спокойно. Стайлз с удивлением прислушался к себе, но так и не понял, что изменилось. «Другой» молчал и не пытался перехватить контроль с самой Аляски. А сейчас Стайлз не отказался бы от подсказок.  
  
– Нет, – ответил он. – Моя смена послезавтра.   
  
– Значит, мы можем сегодня лечь попозже, – хмыкнул Дерек. Стайлз откинул голову к нему не плечо и чмокнул в подбородок. Дерек повернулся, чтобы было удобней, и поцеловал его нормально. В теле появилась волнующая дрожь, а от накатившей нежности сжало горло. Стайлз сильно зажмурился, пережидая вспышку эмоций, и постарался не подать виду, что что-то произошло. Но отбежавший чуть вперед Вайти мгновенно оказался рядом и влез между ними.  
  
– Что такое? – спросил он, требовательно глядя то на Дерека, то на Стайлза.   
  
– В смысле? – не понял Дерек.   
  
– Папочка, – Вайти уставился на Стайлза, ожидая объяснений. Которые он давать точно не собирался, тем более посреди улицы. Стайлз выпутался из объятий Дерека окончательно и пошел вперед.  
  
– Домой! Спать!   
  
– Папа, папочка увиливает, – услышал Стайлз тихий голос Вайти, который делился секретом с Дереком. Так странно было слышать от сына такие слова как «увиливает», но благодарить в этом надо было тетку. Она прожила с ними все оставшееся время, давая Алисии время к себе привыкнуть. Стайлз опасался, что она достанет всех своими нотациями и контролем, которые он запомнил из детства, но все прошло вполне нормально. И Вайти слушал ее, развесив уши, а в самолете потом рассказывал всем, какое поведение считается достойным, а какое – недостойным.   
  
– Сейчас кто-то увиливает от кровати, – громко произнес Стайлз и улыбнулся, услышав топот.   
  
– Мы же гуляем! – возмутился подбежавший Вайти. – Ты сам предложил пойти пешком от деда!  
  
– И уже жалею. Кое-кто сегодня слишком много бесился, и ему пора спать, – нарочито хмурым тоном отозвался Стайлз.   
  
– Разве я бесился? – с искренним удивлением спросил Вайти.   
  
– То есть большая разбитая тарелка с рисом…  
  
– Я случайно!  
  
– …и два сломанных стула это называется «не бесился»? – уточнил Стайлз.  
  
– Я же не специально, папочка! – запричитал Вайти, совсем забыв про пойманную эмоцию Стайлза. На что и был расчет. – И я сломал только один стул! У второго спинка держится!  
  
– Вот только сиденье вываливается, если на него сесть.  
  
Вайти поджал губы, но все же не смог сдержаться и расхохотался, видимо, вспомнив, как на сломанный стул сел дед. Стайлз до боли прикусил щеку, чтобы самому не заржать. Лицо у отца было «говорящее», оно передавало эмоции и все его мысли намного лучше слов.   
  
– Яблоко от яблони… – усмехнулся Дерек, поравнявшись со Стайлзом, и многозначительно замолчал, сохранив невинное выражение.   
  
– Кто бы говорил, – Стайлз пихнул его локтем в бок и покачал головой, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Дерек в последнюю неделю их отпуска вел себя как самый эгоистичный подросток, зажимая Стайлза при первой же возможности. И как-то раз даже напугал. Стайлз тогда был в форме «другого», а на Дерека накатило очередное хочу-тебя-прямо-сейчас-давай-пока-никто-не-видит. Да и сам Стайлз тоже был не против, но перекинуться не получалось. Они тогда находились в спальне, замок на двери был закрыт, а все остальные лепили крепость из снега на улице. У них в запасе оставалось минут сорок, и ни одной секунды терять не хотелось. Стайлз перенервничал и пытался обратиться, но все было бесполезно, а Дерек вдруг обнял его и начал целовать щеки, плавно подбираясь к губам. Его руки соскользнули с талии ниже, и Стайлз как сейчас помнил охвативший его тело жар, сравнимый с лихорадкой. Он попробовал отпихнуть Дерека, потому что раньше он никогда не приставал к «другому», но тот, напротив, прижался сильнее, да еще и кончиками пальцев коснулся дырки. Стайлз в тот момент испытал такой мощный оргазм, что перекинулся в человека и не мог прийти в себя минут пятнадцать. А потом еще десять – игнорировал Дерека. Потому что он даже не думал извиняться! «Это же все еще ты, Стайлз, я люблю тебя любого».   
  
– Я надеюсь, – с важностью кивнул Дерек. – Тогда возможно еще не все потеряно.   
  
– Эй!   
  
– Хочешь возразить?  
  
– Да, черт возьми! – у Стайлза была отличная память.   
  
– Папочка! Не ругайся! – осадил его Вайти, а потом погрозил пальцем и с улыбкой побежал вперед.   
  
– А мне вот нравится, когда ты ругаешься, – шепнул ему на ухо Дерек, обняв за плечи. Стайлза снова бросило в жар, и он повел шеей, подставляя открытую кожу несильному ночному ветру.   
  
– Тебе нравится, когда ты меня  _ругаешь_ , – поправил его Стайлз и прищурился.  
  
– Да, детка, – взгляд у Дерека стал томным и властным, а на губах появилась довольная полуулыбка. Стайлз правильно поймал его настрой. – Только при сыне нельзя такое говорить, а то я бы тебе сейчас рассказал все, что думаю.   
  
– Обо мне? – невинно спросил Стайлз, плавясь в идущем от него тепле и наслаждаясь происходящем.   
  
– О тебе, – подтвердил Дерек и коротко поцеловал его в губы. – Чем быстрее мы окажемся в спальне, тем быстрее ты это все услышишь.   
  
– Не знаю, – вздохнул Стайлз, вытянув губы. – Я так устал, да и поздно уже…  
  
– А я не спрашивал, – перебил его Дерек и спокойно пошел к остановившемуся в ярдах двадцати Вайти. Стайлз облизал губы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пережидая вернувшееся волнение, потом поправил член, так как он больно упирался в шов брюк, и последовал за Дереком.   
  
Вайти как завороженный смотрел в небо и беззвучно шевелил губами. Стайлз тоже задрал голову. Изредка по небу пролетали «падающие звезды» и при стоящей безоблачной погоде это было действительно красиво. Не Северное сияние к которому они уже почти привыкли, но все же.  
  
– Пап, ты видел? – Вайти повернулся к Дереку и дернул его за рукав. – Там такая огромная звезда упала!   
  
– Видел.   
  
– А куда она упала?   
  
Стайлз хотел ответить, но Дерек положил руку ему на плечо, показывая, чтобы он молчал, и ответил сам.   
  
– Прочитай и узнаешь.   
  
– Ну скажи! Ты ведь знаешь, – Вайти не дождался от Дерека нужной реакции и дернул Стайлза за куртку. – Папочка, куда эти звезды падают?  
  
– Туда же, куда и остальные, – заговорчески улыбнулся Стайлз и переглянулся с Дереком. Вайти недовольно скривился, но сдался и снова посмотрел на небо в ожидании новой падающей звезды.   
  
Они летом уже начали с ним понемногу заниматься чтением, когда заметили, как он разглядывает слова в «Пире стервятников», который читал Дерек. Вайти не понимал, что было интересного в книжке без картинок, и хотел разобраться. Но когда дело дошло до обучения, дал «задний ход». Стайлз видел, что Вайти это нравится, но он ленится, потому что сложно, и не хочет заниматься. В начальную школу отдавать его еще было рано, да и Стайлз с Дереком сомневались, что вообще стоит. Его контроль «другого» оставлял желать лучшего, хоть Дерек и утверждал обратное, а с волчонком вообще все было запущено. Так что они пока решили подержать его на домашнем обучении. И всячески пытались привить интерес к чтению. Но пока это работало только для познавательных книг о бабочках. Вот их Вайти сам пытался читать. Только понимал через слово, и приходилось ему многое объяснять.   
  
– Папочка, смотри, еще звездочка упала! Вон там! Ты видел?   
  
– Видел, – кивнул Стайлз, выныривая из своих мыслей.   
  
– Фух, успел, – Вайти удовлетворенно вздохнул и пошел дальше. Им оставалось полквартала до дома.   
  
– Что успел? – Стайлз взял Дерека за руку и повел следом.   
  
– Загадать желание, конечно же, – с удивлением ответил Вайти, оглядываясь на ходу. – А ты не загадал?  
  
– Нет. В другой раз, – признался Стайлз. – А что ты загадал?  
  
– Желание ведь нельзя произносить вслух! А то не сбудется, – Вайти покачал головой, будто не мог поверить, что Стайлз сморозил такую глупость, а потом хитро посмотрел на Дерека и улыбнулся.   
  
– И что это значит? – насторожился Стайлз.   
  
– Папа знает, что я загадываю, – Вайти подпрыгнул на месте и снова побежал вперед.   
  
Стайлз перевел взгляд на Дерека, в ожидании, что тот ему скажет.   
  
– Я работаю над этим! – ответил Дерек Вайти и подмигнул, когда тот остановился.   
  
– Над чем ты работаешь? – нахмурился Стайлз, а когда понял, что ответа так не дождется, то встал как вкопанный и скрестил руки на груди. К нему тут же подбежал Вайти, обхватил за ноги и засмеялся, переглядываясь с Дереком.   
  
– Скажем папочке? – спросил тот.   
  
– Только тихо и на ушко, – согласился Вайти и тут же добавил: – И дома, а то звезды все услышат и не исполнят желание, а я очень-очень хочу.   
  
– Договорились, – кивнул ему Дерек, на этот раз сам взял Стайлза за руку и потянул в сторону дома. Вайти вцепился в другую ладонь и поскакал рядом, изображая из себя лошадку.

Стайлз пару минут шел молча, искоса поглядывая то на Дерека, то на Вайти, а потом вспомнил амбар, ревущую Алисию, у которой была только мать, и вновь ощутил то странное волнение. Оно казалось знакомым, будто Стайлз его когда-то давно испытывал. Пока они переходили дорогу, он все искал в памяти момент, когда это могло произойти. И возле самой двери вспомнил: у них с Дереком все только начиналось, и Стайлз задыхался от нежности, когда они просто сидели или лежали рядом, когда «другой» просился наружу, чтобы исправить «сухость» манеры общения Стайлза. Тогда он впервые осознал, почему запал именно на Дерека, и понял, насколько с ним чувствует себя защищенным и спокойным, убежденным, что у них все получится. У него, наконец, появилась та близость, которая дарила уверенность, что он не останется один, что бы ни случилось.  
  
Дерек повернул к нему голову и вопросительно взглянул, вероятно, уловив перемену в настроении, а Стайлз даже не смог выдавить из себя улыбку, не то что слово. Он зачарованно смотрел на Дерека, понимая, что со стороны выглядит, как Вайти, разглядывающий звезды, и про себя загадывал  _свое_ желание.   
  
Стайлз почувствовал, что теперь готов.   
  
Он хочет  _еще_.


End file.
